


Peace

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Noble AU, Prowl Week 2020, prowl week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl finds a moment of peace on the shores of the Mithril Sea.
Series: Nobilius [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prowl Week 2020, filling the prompt "Peace." Details for the week long challenge can be found here: https://prowlweek.tumblr.com/post/190954076608/attention-citizens
> 
> Chronologically, this piece is set 6 to 9 months before "Only A Day Away"

The wind blew a bit of spray into his face as Prowl stood on the dock, but he didn’t mind it. The day was warm, and the moisture was more of a soothing reminder that he was away from the palace and Lord Strikefast than anything else. Neither Bluestreak nor Streetstar enjoyed it, but Prowl liked how it reinforced his safety when he was here.

“Morning, Lord Prowl.” The ship captain’s voice wasn’t entirely unexpected. He usually arrived just after sunrise. “Heading out with us today?”

“Good morning, Captain Longline.” He turned to the other mech with a small smile. “I would like to, if you don’t mind.”

“Long as you help haul nets, we don’t mind a bit.” Captain Longline smiled. “But you know that. We’re heading up north for some titanium tuna. Lord Starscream wants a shipment for some big party he’s throwing.”

Prowl nodded. He had heard about the party in detail from Streetstar the day before. “Yes, Lord Starscream’s cousin is engaged to be bonded. But surely titanium tuna are more effort than they are worth.”

“Oh they are.” The captain chuckled as he grabbed the rope that would pull down the boarding plank. “But I guess there’s some status to being able to serve them, too. I don’t pretend to understand it, I just charge premium rates to go get them.”

“That seems to be a logical decision. Will you show me the proper procedures before the crew arrives? It is easier to learn when they aren’t all trying to tell me at the same time.”

“Of course. Come on up, m’lord, and you can help get the nets ready while I’m talking.” The older mech gave him a smile that Prowl thought might have been proud as he settled the ramp against the dock.

“Aye, captain.” He returned the smile without hesitation and followed as Longline boarded the ship.


End file.
